


Aulea

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M, FFXV, FFXV x KH, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Regis x Aulea, grandfather!Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: During an afternoon, Riku sees Regis's grandfather's neck with a medallion containing a photograph of his grandmother Aulea





	Aulea

Regis looked tiredly at the pile of documents above his desk and heaved a long sigh as fatigue and the weight of the barrier began to take over. He gritted his teeth and put his hand inside his hidden pocket under his cloak and pulled out a pendant in which was a photo of a woman with deep blue eyes and long black hair.

Regis murmured in a painful and tired voice: "Oh, Aulea!" Give me your strength to continue to govern this kingdom.-. He gently kissed his wife's photo.

The King heard someone knocking on the door and asking for the medallion, he said in a serious and authoritative voice: "Come in!"

The door opened and Cor entered the royal studio carrying a huge box. After a brief bow and having closed the door, the Immortal said: - The classic special package has arrived from Noctis and Prompto.-. The carton began to move in a frantic manner and there was also a faint laugh.

Regis smiled and said in a joking tone: "He opened the package, Cor!" Slowly he rose from his chair, feeling energized again.

Cor opened the package and Riku immediately went out and exclaimed as he ran to Regis: "Grandpa!"

Regis immediately took his grandson in his arms and kissed him gently on the forehead with a smile on his lips.

Cor discreetly observed the scene between grandfather and grandson and thought “Noctis is right! Riku is the perfect medicine for his father. Whenever Regis spends time with his grandson, he seems to be recovering the strength that the barrier takes away from him. "

Regis began to tickle Riku and the child started squirming and shaving with his hands.

Cor said in a serious tone: "I'm going out to check, no one comes into the study." The signal is always the one agreed upon .-.

Regis nodded as he stopped tickling Riku, while Riku noticed the locket and immediately took it in his hands.

The child asked with curiosity as he touched the cold surface with his fingertips: - What is this grandfather? -.

Regis answered as he opened it to show the content to Riku: - It's a special pendant that opens -. He opened it and showed the photograph to Riku: - And it contains a photograph of your grandmother Aulea.-.

Riku touched the photograph with his fingertips and murmured in a low voice: - Nonna Aulea.-. He raised his head towards his grandfather and asked: "Where is he now?"

Regis replied in a low and painful voice: "She left so long ago in a place where you can't go back ...". Immediately after the birth of Noctis, Aulea felt ill and despite having the best doctors in all of Lucis available, Aulea died after three weeks fighting to the last beat of her heart.

And the queen had only been able to squeeze Noctis in her arms once and kiss her cheeks and chubby hands gently.

Riku became sad when he heard those words and Regis thought as he looked at his wife's photograph "Five years later the ancient Kings announced that Noctis was the Chosen King. The gods have raged against my family and want to extinguish it completely. He squeezed the medallion tightly, so much so that Riku made a small jolt ”Aulea! Give me your strength and help me or the real archaeologists to find an alternative solution to save our son from the terrible fate chosen by the Gods. Help me!".

Noting the painful expression of his grandfather, Riku asked in a sad voice: "Grandpa, are you all right?"

Regis looked at his nephew and murmured smiling slightly and hugging his chest: - Yes! I was thinking of my grandmother! -.

Riku asked with a small, sad voice: "Do you miss it so much?" He watched Aulea's blue eyes and his heart wanted to know his grandmother better.

Regis nodded and explained as he continued to look at the picture of Aulea: "When you lose a person you loved deeply, your heart breaks and causes unbearable pain." Then learn to convince ourselves, but it will always be present and painful .-. He remembered the first weeks after Aulea's death it had been a real hell, and only he introduced her to little Noctis and his duties as King of Regis helped him to move forward.

Regis murmured softly: "But ..."

Riku asked: - But ...? -.

: - Even when they leave us forever they are always present in our hearts. They protect us, love us and give us strength because they love us and no one can ever break this bond.-. He explained in a calm and sweet voice as he began to remove the documents from the desk.

Riku asked again: "Grandma doesn't know me, but she protects me and loves me, doesn't she?"

Regis smiled and kissing Riku's forehead, he replied: "Certainly!" Me and your dad Noctis we talk a lot about you in Aulea. And I bet you love him so much, even in the place where he is now .-.

Riku turned red and muttered in a low voice: "But I don't know her ... fix it right away!" He looked at his grandfather as he put several sheets of paper into several files that had different colored labels that Riku didn't know the meaning of those words.

Riku called Regis in a small, timid voice: "Grandpa ...".

: - What is it, my little boy? -. He asked Regis as he finished putting the royal papers in a folder.

Riku asked in a timid voice: "While we play do you want to tell me something more about Grandma Aulea?"

Regis nodded and grinned as he resumed tickling Riku: - Absolutely, Yes -.

Riku continued to laugh and play with his grandfather until late afternoon.


End file.
